Okay
by kelsmar
Summary: Twist on Sheltered Outcasts. What would happen if Carisi were more seriously injured after being attacked outside the shelter?


**Hey everyone, this is a twist on Sheltered Outcasts, more specifically the scene where Carisi is attacked outside of the shelter. Rollins seemed particularly concerned about him throughout most of the episode, so I wondered how she would react if he were more seriously injured.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Carisi sighed, lighting a cigarette on his way out of the shelter. This case was tough and it was beginning to take a toll on him, but he had a job to do and he intended to get it done.

He began making his way down the street, attempting to clear his head, when a truck quickly pulled up to the side of the street. He didn't think much of it at first, but all of a sudden there were three men coming at him with baseball bats.

"Hey, hey, hey." He stayed calm at first, raising his hands in front of him. One of them swung, hitting him in his lower back and causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Did you rape my daughter?" One of the men yelled, pointing his bat at Carisi.

"No!"

"Why don't you tell us which one of your sick friends did?"

"I don't know, you need to calm down!" He swung at Carisi's head, but he managed to dodge this time.

"Next time I won't miss." The man said it menacingly, and then the next thing Carisi knew all three of them were swinging at him.

"You're making a big mistake!" Carisi was unsure of what to do - he didn't have his gun, and he couldn't flash his badge without blowing his cover. He didn't feel as if he'd be able to get to it anyways.

"We're gonna send your friends in there a little message." He tried to get up and get away but they nailed him in the legs, sending him back to the ground. He managed to dodge a couple of hits, but the next thing he knew a bat was coming towards his head. They hit him hard, and he could feel blood begin to run down the side of his head.

"Shit. Let's get out of here."

Carisi tried briefly to get up, but couldn't. The last thing he saw was the three men running away before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Carisi? He was supposed to report here an hour ago." Olivia glanced at her watch.

"I tried calling him twice, no answer." Rollins fiddled with her necklace - Carisi was literally _always_ on time, if not half an hour early. He was making her nervous.

"Maybe a group meeting went late?" Fin questioned.

"Not this late." Olivia grabbed her jacket. "We're going down there."

Amanda and Finn followed her out, all of them getting into the same car. They drove without sirens but the ride was still short, and they arrived at the shelter within ten minutes.

"Excuse me," Olivia flashed her badge at one of the shelter managers. "we're looking for one the guys that stays here, Dominick - you know where he is?"

"You mean Smitty? Haven't seen him in over an hour. He headed out after the last group meeting."

"Fin, search in here. Rollins head out front, I'll take the back."

Amanda nodded, not wasting any time and quickly heading back out the front of the building. She moved to the left and looked around when she caught sight of something - a baseball bat lying on the ground of an alley. When she looked closer, she spotted what looked like blood on it.

There was a wheelchair ramp and a small cement wall blocking part of her view, so she moved closer cautiously. When she was finally close enough she saw what she was afraid of - Carisi was lying motionless on the ground, blood running down the side of his head.

"Oh my god." She kneeled next to him to feel for a pulse, and was relieved when she felt one. "Carisi." She shook him lightly. "Sonny, come on Sonny, wake up."

He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. Amanda grabbed her walkie, "This is Detective Amanda Rollins, I need a bus at 327 North-East Avenue! Officer down, I repeat officer down!"

"Sonny," She patted his cheek lightly. "you with me?" Brushing some hair away from his face, she noticed that he didn't seem to be bleeding heavily.

He finally cracked his eyes open, and held onto her wrist that was still brushing the side of his face. "Amanda?"

"It's me, Sonny. Stay awake for me, okay?" His eyes were fluttering, and she didn't think he was going to keep them open. "Where did they hit you?" At that moment, Olivia and Fin both rounded the corner.

"Head, legs. 'N they got my back pretty good."

"Jesus." Fin said with wide eyes. He then proceeded to yell into his own walkie about the location of the bus.

"Carisi, who did this?" Olivia asked, kneeling next to him as well.

"Sofie's dad, and he had two others with him." He tried to shift his body, but groaned again when it hurt too badly.

"Don't move Carisi, a bus is coming." Olivia said calmly.

His eyes fluttered closed again and his grip on Amanda's wrist loosened. "No," Amanda shook him again. "wake up, Sonny. You gotta stay awake." As she spoke to him the bus finally arrived, and two medics hopped out with a stretcher.

Amanda and Olivia stood to give them space. "Be careful!" Amanda yelled. "He was hit in the back real bad." The medics nodded, carefully placing Carisi on the stretcher.

"Rollins, go with him." Olivia told her. "Fin, let's bring in Mr. Nomak, _asap_. Let him know he assaulted an officer."

They all wasted no time, Fin and Olivia heading back to their car and Amanda towards the ambulance. She got in, taking Carisi's hand as the doors slammed shut and the sirens blared.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't assault any police officer." Olivia and Fin sat across from Sofie's dad and her two brothers.

"Actually, you did." Olivia began. "One of my detectives, who was undercover at the shelter."

"I didn't see a badge." One of the brothers said.

"That's because he was _undercover_." Finn said sarcastically. "Not that you gave him a chance to show it to you."

"You're lying." Sofie's dad shook his head. "You're worrying about that lowlife, when you should be working on figuring out who raped my daughter!"

Olivia rose her eyebrows and opened a folder she had sitting on the table, then pulled out a file and slammed it down in front of the three men. "That _lowlife_ is Detective Dominick Sonny Carisi, and right now he's at the hospital with one of my other detectives."

The men's eyes widened - the file in front of them contained a photo of Carisi with his badge number under it.

"Look familiar?" Fin asked.

"We - we didn't know."

"Doesn't matter." Olivia continued. "Officer or not, you can't just go around assaulting people. All three of you, stand up."

They did as asked, looking confused. "Tom, Jerry and Anthony Nomak - you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. You have the right to remain silent..."

Fin finished reading their rights, and another officer entered to help cuff the men. "Get them to holding and then let's get to the hospital." Olivia spoke to Fin, who nodded in return.

* * *

Amanda was angry. Mostly at those idiots that attacked Carisi, but a little bit at herself. She questioned him even being at that shelter multiple times but obviously not enough. She _knew_ he wouldn't go to Olivia.

A slight tug on her hand pulled her out of her thoughts. Carisi didn't open his eyes but just shifted his body, and his brow furrowed when he did. They had him lying on his side with a heating pad on his lower back, and he was facing the chair she was sitting in. Amanda tightened her grip on his hand - she intended to stay there until he woke up.

"Amanda?" Olivia said quietly as her and Fin entered the hospital room. "How is he?"

"He's okay. Nothing broken, no stitches needed. They gave him a bad concussion though, and a pretty nasty bruise on his back that's gonna hurt for a while."

"So he'll be back to being his goofy self in no time." Fin grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. The two of them stayed for a bit, talking quietly with Amanda. An hour or so had passed when Olivia stated that they needed to get back to the station, but she insisted that Amanda stay with Carisi. She didn't plan on leaving anyways.

She'd be lying if she said the two of them weren't close, so she was genuinely afraid for him when he went into this operation. He was more than capable of handling himself but three against one? No one expected that to happen. A nurse came in once or twice, telling her she could go home and they'd call her when he woke up. She declined several times, but accepted a cup of coffee when they offered it.

Carisi finally began to stir so Amanda set her coffee aside. She softly brushed his hand with her thumb and was relieved when he slowly but surely opened his eyes. "Hey." She said happily.

"Hey." He smiled a bit back at her. "Am I in the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Those guys got you pretty good, but Liv and Fin brought em' in."

He nodded this time. "My back is killin' me."

"You have a concussion, too."

"So when do I get to get outta here?"

"They wanna keep you here overnight; make sure that concussion isn't too serious. You're free first thing tomorrow morning though."

"And what about going back to work?"

Amanda sighed - of course that would be his first thought. "Well Liv obviously pulled your operation. As far as going back you _know_ she's gonna tell you to take at least a day."

"Yeah. I figured." He looked defeated. Amanda knew he really wanted to finish this job, even though it was taking a serious toll on him.

"Hey, listen. I don't think you should stay by yourself, so why don't you come to my place tomorrow? You can hang with Jesse, and I'll cook us dinner."

He rose an eyebrow at her. " _You're_ gonna cook dinner?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm sure as hell gonna try."

"That I have to see."

"Ha, ha. Keep it up and it'll be cereal."

"Alright, alright; I'm just messing with you. But I'll be there."

She still had a grip on his hand and found herself tightening it. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you." They sat in comfortable silence after that. Amanda didn't typically care for sitting in silence - it was often awkward, and in her line of work it usually meant she wasn't getting anywhere.

But with Carisi, she found it nice.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I was thinking about continuing, adding a scene or two? Possibly a series of one-shots?**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
